


Distractions

by starboyshiro



Series: Shance Support Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roommates, Shiro is pansexual as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro’s pansexual as hell and his roommate is just too fucking distracting.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 "Is This Right?" for Shance Support Week hosted by Shance Support Squad! Thanks to Ev and Bria for looking it over!

Lance, Lance, Lance, the only person ever on Shiro’s mind anymore. It started off so innocently. Simple curiosity about the ball of energy he calls his roommate. But the simple curiosity soon turned to infatuation. The first time Shiro caught himself staring at Lance changing his shirt he knew he was fucked. 

It’s not his fault, that Lance is so damn perfect. Shiro  _ tried _ to push his feelings away and it never worked. The closer they got the harder he fell. The more time he wanted to spend with him. That damned belly button piercing he has doesn’t make any of it better for poor Shiro’s pansexual heart. 

Shiro shakes his head, clearing away any thoughts of Lance. Lusting over his roommate isn’t what he should be focusing on right now. 

_ Is this right? It doesn’t feel right. it feels wrong to be so different — not normal, not right. _

The words run through Shiro’s head over and over again. He’s tired of feeling like this, feeling like he isn’t normal, like he isn’t enough. 

He sighs, carding his fingers through his hair. Lance would probably hate him if he told him. Who falls in love with their roommate anyway? 

The door swings open and Lance walks in smiling brightly like always. If he wasn’t so damn cute Shiro’s life would be a million times easier. His smile falls as soon as he sees the look on Shiro’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance sits down next to Shiro, gently placing his hand on his roommates shoulder. 

“Nothing, I’m fine, just stuck in my feelings I guess,” Shiro chuckles, trying to brush everything off. 

“You know you can talk to me, I’ll be here for you no matter what.” 

Shiro draws in a deep breath, looking down at his hands, working his jaw over the words on the tip of his tongue. It all feels so wrong. 

“I.. fuck,” Shiro mumbles, tugging on his hair. “I’m pansexual and I really like you, Lance, like a lot. A lot more than any roommate should. I know that this is probably wrong and you probably don’t have any feelings for me but I just needed to get it off my chest.” 

Lance stays silent, staring at Shiro with wide eyes. 

Shiro swallows hard, not knowing what to make of the silence. His questions are answered as Lance pulls him by the collar of his shirt into a searing kiss. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro whispers against Lance’s lips. 

Lance smirks and hugs Shiro close. “I like you too, dork.” 

Shiro smiles slowly. “Good.” Then he kisses Lance again, because oh god, this is  _ definitely _ right.

“Wait,” Shiro pulls back from Lance. “If you like me too why didn’t you say anything either?” 

“In my defense I thought you were straight.”

“Seriously?” Shiro’s voice raises a couple of octaves. 

“Yeah? Why is that so weird?” 

“I stare at your ass like all the time,” Shiro admits without thinking. 

“You really look at my ass?” 

He sighs and looks at Lance. “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed and that damn belly button ring you have drives me insane.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“ _ Yes, _ but enough talking. I just want to kiss you some more.” 

Lance smiles and leans into Shiro, once again catching his lips between his. 

_ This is right. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
